Every thing is New to Me
by Fangirl4610
Summary: This is my take on the Divergent characters in high school. I know there is a lot of them, but they are my favorite, so I wanted to try this fan fiction. FOURTRIS! Chrill! Urlene! Sheke! My first fan fiction so don't hate! Has Romance, Drama, and Humor
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV:**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!...

I slam my hand on that stupid alarm clock to shut of its annoying beeping, then slowley get myself to get in the shower. Today is the first day at 5 Faction High. My brother is very excited, but me on the other hand is not. My brother, Caleb loves school he is such a nerd. I could care less. My family moves alot because my mother is a famous actor Natile Prior, and my dad is high in the government Andrew Prior they are known as the famous couple. I love them both, but I wish they were not famous because every friend I ever had liked me because of my parents. This year I am planning to not tell anyone until I am sure they are real friends.

"BEATRICE WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Caleb screams through the door.

"Caleb how many times do I have to tell you it's Tris, and RELAX I wont be late" after that I hear his footsteps go down stairs.

I put on a red tank top with a black leather jacket and short jean shorts. I leave my hairs that reaches the middle of my bacK as it is then put my favorite combat boots on. After that I run down the stairs and see Caleb already left in his red Ferrari, so I go in my black Ferrari that I just got for my birthday. The school is only five minutes away so I get there pretty quick.

When I arrive I get out and go striaght to the office so I can get my tablet. This school has five factions as they call it. Abegation the selfless me and Caleb did not get that, then Canador the honest still did not get it, Amity the kind still nope, Erudite I could of done it but they study all the time and loved to learn I dont but Caleb got it, like I said he is a nerd. Then the Dauntless the brave the reckless also the ones that do sports and just athletic and free thats me.

After I get my tablet from a dauntless women named Tori and start to go to my locker when all of a sudden I am knocked of my feet buy a tall dark tan girl with medium dark brown hair.

"OMG I AM SOOOO SORRY" she says

"Its okay I should of been watching were I was going" I say

"Your the new girl right" she says

" Yes I am, my names Tris" I say while reaching my hand out for her to shake, witch she does.

"COOL,I am Christina but you can call me Chris, let me see your tablet" she grabs my tablet and compares them, then her face lights up and she squeals this high pitched squeal "YOUR IN A LOT OF MY CLASSES AND YOUR LOCKER IS NEXT TO MINE, WERE GOING TO BE BESTIES".

For the first time I think this is going to be a great year.

After me and Chris go to our lockers we go down to our math class. She already asked if I wanted to have lunch with her and her friends so I feel better with that, but I still dont know anyone other then Chris so far and I am not that good with socializing, so when there are no seats that are left with two seats next to eachother I start to get nerves.

She gives me a small smile and makes her way over to this boy in the middle of the class with green eyes and short brown hair. I can see it in her eyes there is more going on, I'll have to ask about that later.

I make my way over to this guy in the back of the class he is talking to one of his friends, but when he notices I set down he looks over and I see his dark ocean blue eyes that I completley get lost in. I snap out of it and say a quick hi then the teacher walks in, but I cant get my mind of his amazing eyes.

The rest of my classes goes by quick because we are just getting to know the teacher, but I figured out I have all my classes with the mysterious blued eyed boy.

Me and Chris go to our locker and head towards lunch, and all I think is I hope they welcome me in. When she shows me were they are I already regonize some of there faces, but not there name.

"Okay guys this is Tris, Tris this Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Uriah or Uri, Zeke, Uriah older brother, Will, and Four" Chris that is what the mysterios blue eyed guys name is, Four. They all smile and say some sort of hey. The only empty seat is next to Chris and Four so I happly sit down and let the questioning begin. After I am finished answering everybodies quetions I really feel good with my new friends.

Then I hear Zeke say "OMG did you guys see that sick black Ferrari"

"Yeah I know its amazing" Will says

"I envy who has that car" Uriah say

Four nods

At this point I cant help but laugh and everybodys looking at me like I am crazy. After I compose myself I say "Thats my car".

They are all awe strucked with there mouths open. Zekes the first one to speak and say

"Who got you THAT"

"My parents" I say

Then Chris asks "Who are you parents"

NO! Its to early I am not sure they like me for me yet, but I have to tell them if not they wont trust me and I wont even have a chance.

So I say "Natile and Andrew Prior" with that I walk fast out of the lunch room. So i wont see there expressions change for me like every other friends I have had.

Fours POV:

I heard there was a new girl coming today. I hope she does not throw herself at me like every girl does. I am walking to my locker when Zeke comes running up to me, like he always does.

"Hey bro, what are you doing tonight" Zeke says

"Nothing, why" I say

"Truth and Dare at my place" he says with excitment in his eyes.

With that he walks away towards his locker. Right before I get to my locker see this girl thats short with flowy blond hair that ends at her mid-back, and I am mesmerized by this girls beauty. Then she turns around and I could get stuck in her grey blue eyes forever.

It looks like she made friends with Christina, now I could get to know her better because i bet she will be in our group.

When she leaves I go to my locker and make my way to math. I sit down and start to talk to one of my friend on the football team.

When I feel someone sit next to me I look over and see the same girl I saw earlier. I look over and get lost in those wonderful eyes. I am snaped out of it when she says a quick hi and before I could say anything the teacher starts talking.

Every class I have been thinking about her. I dont know whats wrong with me but I can tell shes not like other girls, she did not throw herself at me and she seems shy. I need to know more about her.

Finally it is lunch time, I think the new girl will be there and I can finally know more about her.

After going to my locker I head to lunch and get my food. I sit down and start to eat then I see Christina and and the new girl come in.

Christina says "Okay guys this is Tris,"

Tris I like that name, it has a nice ring to it. Then I hear Christina say my name, when I finally realize she was introducing me to Tris so I smile and say hi.

Then evrybody starts asking Tris questions. Tris seems like she is going to fit in great with use. Finally when everybodies done asking questions we move to a different topic, buut I cant take my eyes of Tris and how beutiful she is, but when Zeke says

"OMG did you guys see that sick black Ferrari" then I listen because I was thinkg the same thing.

"Yeah I know its amazing" Will says

"I envy who has that car" Uriah say

I just nod because they said what I was thinking.

All of a sudden Tris starts laughing. WOW her laugh is amazing I could get used to hearing her laugh, but why is she laughing?

When she is done laughing she says "Thats my car". This takes me buy suprise, never would of guessed Tris would have that car. She must be rich, but she does not show it, another thing I like about her...Wait WHAT did i just think that? UGh!

"Who got you THAT" Zeke says,eyes still wide with amazment.

"My parents" Tris says. WOW I wonder who her parents are, and as is on cue Christina asks

"Who are your parents"

When Christina asks this Tris's expression changes and she look like she does not want to answer that and is completley deflated when she says it quickly

"Natile and Andrew Prior" Did I hear her right? WOW thats amazing, but then Tris gets up and practically runs out of the lunch room. I need to find her and make sure she is okay!


	2. Telling Four

Fours POV:

Why did Tris leave?

Is something wrong with her and her parents?

All these questions are running through my mind.

I look at Christina for help, but she looks just as confused as everybody. There is only one way to find out what just happened, and I am worried about her...Wait I just meet her, Four! What am I thinking...I dont know. I still get up to go look for Tris.

I try to think where could she of gone. I remember when we were asking her qustions she loved lacrosse and she would go to the field to think and get happy again, so I guess thats where I will look!

I go to the school lacrosse field, and I see her sitting right in front of the lacrosse goal. Her beautiful hair flowing in the breeze with her wonder blue/grey eyes showing shes lost in thought.

When I get closer I can see some tears roll down her face and I cant help it but to feel hurt.

Tris POV:

After I am out of the lunch room I run. At first I dont know where I am running I am just letting my feet take me where they want to go, but then I see the lacrosse field up ahead like always.

I sit down and in front of the goal and start to finally think.

UGH!

GREAT! Now I might not have real friends! I still dont know if they liked me for me yet, or if they care who my parents are.

At this point I have notice that I have been crying, but I dont care no one is here anyway.

Four POV:

As I walk closer I dont think she notice me, but when I sit down she jumps and looks over, she looks away and wipes her tears away.

"Tris whats wrong" I ask in a quiet vioce.

She looks up with her big blue/grey eyes holding back tears then looks back down and wispers

"I was afraid"

"Why, what is there to be afraid about"

She takes a deep breath then says "That you guys wont like me for me, you'll like me because of my parents".

I take my arm around her and she leans into me and cries silently into my shirt.

"No it wont we are not like that, I like you for you, Christina does to, and so does everybody else, we were just shocked that thoughs were your parents, my dads the Mayor, but thats not why they like me"

She has stoped crying and says "Thanks" and gives me a hug. I hug her back and we both get up.

"Now to tell everyone, it was much easier telling you" Tris says.

We walk back to our class making small talk the whole way.


	3. Confessing and Fun

**A/N: **

**I am SOOOOOOO sorry I have not posted in what, two weeks? I don't know it has been a while though. Anyway I hope your not too mad. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Tris POV:**

Wow I did not expect talking to Four would be that easy. He really is sweet and kind, also has a smile that warms your heart...Hold up did I just think that I just met him. Also why would he want me he is hot and I'm well not.

When me and Four arrive to class we take our seat witch happens to be next to eachother again, not that I'm complaining. Now during free period I will have to explain to all my friend what happened...Can't wait ( note the sarcasm ).

Finally after a while of boring first day talk its free period. I am happy class is over, but not so thrilled having to explain things to my friends.

When class is over me and Four head over to our lockers witch happens to next to eachother, again. We put all our books away then start trying to find our friends.

"Maybe we could not tell them until the end of the day" I tell Four with fearness in my vioce.

"No, you'll feel better telling them now" Four says while giggling with his amazing smile.

"Ugh okay there they are" Seeing our friends at the exit.

Me and Four head over to our friends.I am the first one to speak..

"Hey guys, sorry for running out like that I was just afraid that you guys would only be my friend because of my parents like everyfriend I have ever had"

"Oh Tris we like you for you and not because of your parents were not like that" Chris says.

"I am sorry I was afraid" I say

"Its okay Trissy" Uriah and Zeke say at the same time.

"Ok NEVER call me Trissy" I say feircly. Zeke and Uriah both have scared looks on there face and hide behind Marlene and Shauna, then every one starts laughing and after a second even me. It feels good to laugh like this I feel free. Zeke and Uriah both are still scared but have straightend up and put on there best not scared look witch makes use all laugh harder.

After every one composes there selfs Marlene says

"So what should we do for the rest of free period"

"Ummm how about we go and just have fun" Uriah says. We all scream yes and run out of the building laughing. All the guys pick up there girlfriends giving them a piggy back ride, so its just me and Four standing akwardly.

"Come on Tris hop on Fours back" Chris screams.

I look over to Four and he just has a smile on his face and says

"Jump on"

So I do and I notice he winces, but covers it up real quick so I let it slide. I think I like Four, but he probably only sees me as a friend. I am so lost in thought that I don't notice Four saying something to me.

"Sorry what did you say"

"I said having fun up there" he says.

"Yep its fun to be tall for once" and he laughs.

For the rest of the time we're running around trying to knock eachother off and just having fun.

Then it ends and we go to our next class.

**A/N:**

**PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE Review and give me feedback, it would really help my writing. Again I am very sorry that it took this long to update I will update soon I promise. Atleast by Tuesday.**


End file.
